1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a method and apparatus for creating a personal sound zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for creating a personal sound zone enables delivery of a sound to only a designated listener without dedicated devices such as an earphone or a headset, without inducing noise to other people around the listener. Directivity of a sound generated by driving a plurality of sound transducers may be used to create the personal sound zone. However, when sending a sound to, or collecting a sound from a specific zone such as the personal sound zone through arrays of the sound transducers, the sound is able to be dispersed to other zones in a low frequency band. Especially in a small personal electronic device such as a mobile device, creation of the personal sound zone is more difficult because of a limited array size and a limited number of installable transducers.